The Tickle Fox
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Nick helps his partner Judy cheer up.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise did this cute little story! It's also the first Zootopia story I ever posted! So no flames for me or guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick saw that Judy was having a terrible week on the force. True, she had fame and fortune, but she was having a terrible time keeping up because she had not gotten any rest.

"You know you should really rest," Nick said softly.

"Nope. I'm fine. I gotta finish these reports and get this over to the main hall!"

"You look like you're gonna pass out." Nick said as he lazily put his legs up on the table.

"I'm ok really! I just need to work a little bit longer."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Um, some carrots and blueberries."

"That's not a meal and…" Nick paused because he noticed Judy's leg was bleeding again. "We need to redress that wound."

"Nick, stop worrying! I am fine really!" She laughed. But he rolled his eyes and let out his inner animal! Before Judy knew it, she was running from him! Well, limping away from him!

"Nick stop!" She laughed, trying to get away.

"Not til you sit and let me redress that!"

"Nick! I AH!" She gasped as he pounced on her and held her down on the ground. She accidently pushed on his ribs and he let out a chuckle. She cocked a brow and did it again, making him laugh and push her hands away.

"Stop it Carrots!" He laughed.

"You're ticklish! WOW!" Judy laughed in glee and began tickling her fox friend. Nick retaliated and began tickling her too under her arms and on her stomach!

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA NICK! NOAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my! Is my little rabbit ticklish?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA YES! NOW STOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckled, letting his claws run down her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH NICK! CUT IT OUT!" She laughed as she tried to get up, but he retaliated and began licking her neck gently.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What can I say? I'm still a wild animal," He laughed as he let her up. He rubbed her back to help her rest and let her sit next to him.

"You are so gonna get it one day!" She said playfully.

"I am not afraid of a challenge." He smirked, bearing his teeth and pouncing on her again. The two friends could do nothing but laugh and enjoy each other.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it! Zootopia is a cute movie!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It sure is! And Nick and Judy make the cutest couple! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Judy was waiting til the right time to get Nick back from tickling her the other day. She was waiting til the right time because he truly caught her off guard. Well today the day had come! He invited her over because he wanted to show her the new squad car the chief let him have.

"We will use it, but only when we have to chase people like Flash," He chuckled.

"Oh I think it's perfect." She grinned, trying to hide her other motive.

"What are you up to Hopps?" He chuckled, knowing that she was not good at being sneaky like he was.

"Oh nothing." She giggled. He rolled his eyes playfully and then reached to the back to get something. The minute he stretched himself and got between the seats, Judy took that opportunity to gently tickle the sides of his tail. She jumped because Nick let out such a shout that it almost scared her!

"HOPPS! AHAHAHAHAHHAA JUDY LET GO OF MY TAIL!" He chuckled, now waving his tail back and forth. He was temporarily stuck between the seats so it was difficult to move much.

"I've got you Nick! This is payback from the other day!" She laughed, now poking his sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAA JUDY C'MON!" He laughed, now twisting and turning to get free from the car seats!

"This turned out perfectly or else I wouldn't have gotten you this easily!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAH SOOHOHOHOH THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE SMILING ABOUT?!"

"Yep," She laughed, now tickling him more on his waist!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA WILL PAY FOR THIS JUDY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's the matter Nick? Can't take some payback?" Judy laughed in glee. But she spoke too soon when he then squeezed himself through the seats and fell in the back seat. She then gasped as she saw his red, clawed hand reach in the front and grab her arm.

"C'mere you!"

"No, let go Nick!" She squealed, trying to pull back, but before she knew it she went crashing into his lap and he began tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CUHHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" She laughed.

"Now why would I do that? After all, you definitely didn't let me go easily!"

"Well I have my trump card!" She laughed, now reaching up and tickling his ears. His ears were some of the most sensitive parts of his body.

"OH NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" He laughed, now trying to grab her small and fast hands.

"Tickle tickle Nick!" She laughed.

"YOU'RE AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAH HANDS AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHARE AWFUL!" He laughed, now finally grabbing her fingers. The best friends could only stare at each other, both panting and sweating.

"You are evil for a rabbit, you know that?" He said, now gently helping her out of his lap and outside the squad car.

"And you're absolutely ruthless for a fox!" She countered playfully.

"True." He chuckled, now getting out of the car himself and the two began walking back into town for a snack.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it! A few guest reviewers requested more so I thought I would do another short story.**


End file.
